Ice Cream with Fire Topping
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/Dua Warga Negara Malaysia yang tak sengaja bertemu karena apartemen mereka ternyata satu lantai. Sama-sama kuliah di Seoul University, sama-sama kuliah jurusan Manajemen Bisnis./"Tak bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir? Tidak membuatku kesal? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu kau masuk rumah sakit, Boboiboy!"/BBBYaya
1. Chapter 1

"_Kamsahamnida, Songsaengnim_ (Terima kasih, Dokter)."

Gadis berkerudung biru muda itu tersenyum sopan pada sang dokter. Dia tetap menunduk 45 derajat sampai akhirnya dokter yang sudah memasuki usia setengah abad itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu, Yaya, menghapus senyum di wajahnya. Dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melirik tajam pada seseorang di kamar rawat nomor 107 itu dari kaca di pintu.

"_Neo mwohaneun geoya_?! (Apa yang kau lakukan?!)" serunya tak sabar. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan menuju pemuda yang kini meringis perih di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Melihat wajah menyebalkan itu, ingin sekali dia menamparnya kali ini. Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa ditolerisasi lagi.

"_Mwoya_? (Apa?) Aku baru saja diobati, kau sudah membentakku seperti ini—aww!" Sang pemuda mengelus pangkal lengannya pelan. Ugh, rasanya ngilu sekali; wajar karena sendi bahunya bergeser, untung tidak terlalu parah.

"Tak bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir? Tidak membuatku kesal? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu kau masuk rumah sakit, Boboiboy!" Napas sang gadis memburu. Dia selalu berpikir dosa apa yang telah dia perbuat sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan pemuda seperti ini di dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Boboiboy itu mengernyit tak suka. Dia mengubah posisinya yang awalnya berbaring menjadi duduk. Dia menatap gadis yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya tajam. "Kalau kau tak suka, tinggalkan saja aku dari dulu. Aku tak memintamu untuk mengurusku, Yaya," ujarnya sengit.

Gadis yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang itu mendengus geli. "_Heol, daebak _(Hebatnya). Aku heran kenapa aku harus dipertemukan denganmu. Kenapa orang tua kita harus saling mengenal dan menitipkanmu padaku—aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," sindirnya.

"Bukankah kau awalnya juga menolak mengurusku? Kenapa sekarang kau malah sibuk mengurusku hm?"

"Bisa apa aku di hadapan ibumu? Lagipula, sikapmu ini sudah keterlaluan! Kau dikirim ke Seoul untuk belajar, bukan untuk membuat masalah! Bolos kuliah, pacaran terus, meninju senior ... _heol_ (huh). Kau harus dibenahi, Tuan."

"Setidaknya aku tidak merokok, minum-minum, _ clubbing,_ dan terlibat prostitusi."

"Aku yakin, jika aku tidak ada di sini, empat hal yang kau sebutkan tadi akan kau lakukan, cepat atau lambat."

"_Ya_! (Hei!) _Neo jinjja_ (Kau benar-benar ...) ...," Boboiboy menatap geram gadis tersebut. Sejurus kemudian dia membuang muka. "_Ka_ (Pergilah)."

"_Geurae_ (Baiklah). Kau berhutang biaya administrasi rumah sakit untuk ke lima puluh kalinya. Kau memotong uang mingguanku lagi. Segera bayar setelah kau mendapat uang—ganti dengan uang halal," setelah mengucapkan itu, Yaya pun segera pergi dari kamar rawat tersebut. Bahkan pintu besi tersebut dia banting dengan saking kesalnya.

Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu mengoceh tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan. Dia masih heran, sampai sekarang—dari dua tahun yang lalu, kenapa dia harus dipertemukan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri? Dia, yang awalnya gadis baik-baik, kalem, bisa menjaga perkataan, menjadi berubah 180 derajat hanya karena bertemu pemuda bernama Boboiboy yang ternyata satu domisili dengannya. Satu domisili baik di Malaysia maupun di Korea Selatan.

"Ya Allah, kapan dia sadar? Aku sudah capek melihat tingkahnya ...," keluhnya sedih.

Sebenarnya, di balik rasa kesalnya itu, dia sedih dan khawatir melihat sang pemuda. Hari ini Boboiboy masuk rumah sakit karena terluka akibat terlibat dengan senior—lagi. Dua hari yang lalu dia dihajar oleh pacar dari perempuan yang dia goda, belum lagi tingkahnya yang lain.

"Apa dia tidak mengerti kalau aku ini kasihan? Bagaimana dia bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri seperti itu? Ya Allah ..."

Yaya berhenti melangkah. Dia menghela napas panjang. Gadis itu mengusap mukanya—kentara sekali kalau dirinya benar-benar lelah.

Tiba-tiba saja arlojinya berbunyi.

"Sudah waktunya salat Dzuhur."

Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke mushola terdekat—sebelum akhirnya kembali menemani pemuda di kamar rawat 107 itu.

**X.x.X**

**Ice Cream with Fire Topping**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Summary: AU/Dua Warga Negara Malaysia yang tak sengaja bertemu karena apartemen mereka ternyata satu lantai. Sama-sama kuliah di Seoul University, sama-sama kuliah jurusan Manajemen Bisnis./"Tak bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir? Tidak membuatku kesal? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu kau masuk rumah sakit, Boboiboy!"/BBBYaya**

**A/N: mengandung unsur Islami dan ada kosa kata Korea, mohon maaf jika terasa aneh dan ada kata yang salah penggunaannya. Saya sendiri tidak begitu mendalami Bahasa Korea**

**X.x.X**

_Kriet_.

Yaya menjulurkan kepalanya, mengintip apa yang ada di balik pintu.

"Masuklah. Suapi aku."

"Kau ini—ya Tuhan ..." Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu lima jam, gadis itu mengurut dadanya lelah. Dengan langkah gontai, dia pun menghampiri ranjang yang berisi satu orang pemuda yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Sebuah kursi ditarik mendekat dan gadis itu duduk di atasnya. "Kau menyuruhku menyuapimu makan sedangkan tanganmu sendiri masih bisa memainkan ponsel."

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya bosan. Malas mendengar ocehan Yaya, dia menaruh ponselnya di nakas dan duduk bersandar. Dengan isyarat, dia menunjuk mangkuk bubur yang belum tersentuh sedikit pun olehnya.

"Aku bolos kuliah hari ini tahu," gadis itu membuka percakapan sembari mengambil mangkuk yang dimaksud. Dia mengaduknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyuapi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Materi apa?" balas sang pemuda sembari melumat bubur di mulutnya.

"Sistem Informasi Manajemen*," jawab Yaya malas.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Dia mengambil suapan keduanya. "Aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kau ini ada gunanya."

"_Ya_! (Hei!) Meskipun aku kadang-kadang—aku tidak sering bolos, ya—bolos kuliah, aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran tahu. Aku masih suka bertanya pada temanku yang lain atau mencari sumber pembelajaran sendiri. Kau saja yang tidak tahu," cibirnya kesal—suapan ketiga sukses masuk ke mulutnya.

"_Mianhae_ (maaf)," balas gadis itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun, "biaya administrasi hari ini diganti dengan mengajari materi yang tidak kumengerti. _Call_?"

"_Call_."

**X.x.X**

Nama gadis itu Yaya Yah. Berusia dua puluh tahun. Cantik, manis, kepribadiannya yang baik mudah membuatnya diterima di lingkungan di mana pun dia berada.

Dia beragama Islam, muslimah yang memakai kerudung sejak SD. Berambisi menjadi wanita karier untuk meneruskan bisnis properti keluarganya, maka dari itu dia mengejar beasiswa untuk kuliah di negara yang banyak melahirkan _boygroup _dan _girlgroup_ di Asia Timur sana—selain itu, dia mengidolakan salah satu grup yang berasal dari negara itu. Lumayan, dia bisa tinggal di negara sang idola tinggal.

Orang tuanya, keluarganya, adalah orang terpandang di tempat tinggal sana—di Malaysia. Keluarganya terkenal baik dan disegani para penduduk. Dia memang tidak berasal dari kota besar, dia dan keluarganya hanya tinggal di pinggiran Kuala Lumpur. Meskipun bukan berasal dari sekolah yang bagus seperti di tengah kota, kecerdasan dan kepandaiannya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Gadis alim itu berhasil juara umum satu angkatan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Dia memulai kehidupannya dengan damai, aman, dan tenteram, sebelum seorang pemuda gila pindah ke apartemen di depannya.

Semua sikap dan sifat baiknya hilang begitu saja. Terlebih lagi ketika orang tua dari pemuda itu ternyata saling kenal dengan keluarganya.

"_Nak Yaya, tolong jaga Boboiboy, ya. Tante takut dia kenapa-kenapa atau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tolong awasi dia, Nak Yaya. Tante akan mengirimkan biaya tambahan khusus jika diperlukan."_

Saat itu Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Kepulangannya ke Malaysia waktu itu adalah untuk mengisi liburan musim dinginnya, bukan untuk dititipi bocah yang belum dewasa. Belum lagi dia tidak terlalu mengenal Boboiboy. Mereka memang pernah sekelas, tapi itu hanya sekali—walau kenyataannya mereka satu SMA selama tiga tahun.

"_Tapi, Tante saya takut tidak bisa mengurusnya dengan baik. Lagipula, saya tidak yakin bisa menjalankan amanah Tante. Saya takut sibuk dengan diri saya sendiri."_

"_Bisa kok. Yaya, kan pintar mengatur waktu, jadi Tante percaya sama Yaya."_

Untung saat Yaya menolak uang tambahan itu, Ibu Boboiboy tetap memaksanya. Kalau tidak, bisa habis uangnya dipakai untuk bolak-balik ke rumah sakit mengurusi pemuda yang bahkan tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Awal sang pemuda pindah ke apartemen itu, hidupnya masih tenang sampai dua bulan kemudian.

Sebuah musik beraroma _dubstep_ dinyalakan keras di sebuah malam minggu di tengah bulan Mei mulai dari jam delapan malam sampai menjelang dini hari.

Saat itu juga dia tahu, kalau hidupnya mungkin tak lagi sama.

Ah, satu cerita yang tertinggal.

Karena keluarga Boboiboy sendiri adalah keluarga baik-baik—hampir sama dengan keluarga Yaya, selepas kuliah, sekitar satu tahun lagi, sebuah acara lamaran akan diadakan.

Satu fakta mengerikan bagi gadis bernama Yaya Yah itu.

**X.x.X**

"Makananmu sudah habis. Salat Dzuhur sana, aku sudah tadi," suruhnya dengan nada datar. Dia menaruh mangkuk kotor itu ke nampan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap sang pemuda yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Gadis itu melipat tangannya.

"Salat kubilang."

"Yaya, tanganku masih sakit jika digerakkan. Kakiku juga masih agak linu."

"Salat atau kusalatkan. Pilih yang mana."

"_Geurae_! (Baiklah!)"

Boboiboy menyerah. Dia memang tak bisa melawan perkataan gadis itu dari dulu. Jadi, mau tak mau kini dia dengan hati-hati melangkah menuju toilet dan berusaha mengambil air wudu.

Yaya sendiri tak berniat membantunya. Dia hanya duduk dan memandang pemuda itu dari kejauhan—mengawasi. Untuk sejenak, alisnya mengernyit heran. "Ada darah di bajumu."

Pemuda itu tentu saja tak menjawab perkataan sang gadis.

Nona Yah berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah jaket lusuh yang tersampir di kursi yang satunya. Dia mengecek keadaan jaket itu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum samar. "Jaketmu hanya kotor—setidaknya suci untuk digunakan salat. Buka bajumu sendiri dan pakai jaket ini."

"_Neo michyeosseo_?! (Kau gila?!) Oke, kalau soal jaket yang dipakai salat aku mengerti. Bagaimana caranya aku ganti baju? Percayalah, bahuku benar-benar sakit, Yaya," pemuda itu merajuk. Tapi dia tidak bohong soal bahunya yang sakit. Masalahnya dia memakai kaus, bukan kemeja yang tinggal buka kancing.

Yaya sendiri tak menjawab rajukan itu dan fokus pada tasnya. Dia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan kotak pensilnya yang terlihat penuh.

Sebuah gunting dikeluarkan dari sana.

"_Arraseo, arraseo_ (Aku mengerti, aku mengerti)." Boboiboy menghela napas pasrah. Dia hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kaus yang baru dibelinya bulan lalu itu.

**X.x.X**

Setelah sehari dirawat di rumah sakit, esoknya Boboiboy pun diperbolehkan pulang. Tentu saja dia tidak pulang sendiri, ada Yaya yang setia berada di sampingnya—walau sebenarnya frasa yang tepat adalah mau tidak mau berada di sampingnya. Biaya administrasi itu sudah lunas digantikan oleh materi yang diajarkan pemuda itu pada sang gadis kemarin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai apartemen, mengerti?" ujar Yaya tajam.

"Iya, iya." Boboiboy membalas cuek. Dia dan gadis itu kini sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan guna mencari taksi kosong yang bisa membawa mereka berdua pulang.

Gadis manis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap menemukan kendaraan yang bisa mengantar dirinya dan pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Namun setelah lima menit menunggu, hasilnya nihil; tak ada satu pun taksi kosong yang lewat di sana.

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Kita naik bus saja. Mau menunggu sampai kapan? Aku sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang," kata Boboiboy malas. Tubuhnya masih pegal dan linu di sana-sini. Keinginannya sederhana, hanya ingin tidur di kasurnya yang empuk dan beristirahat penuh.

Yaya mendesah pasrah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya. "Nanti kalau kau tidak dapat tempat duduk dan berdesak-desakan dengan orang di bus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau bahumu bermasalah lagi," tolak sang gadis.

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Tapi sekarang, kan masih jam sebelas. Bukan jam anak sekolahan pulang atau pegawai pulang kantor," timpalnya.

"Iya, tapi sekarang jam pulangnya anak kuliah tahu."

"Oh, iya ya."

"Aku sudah bolos dua pelajaran dari kemarin. Tiga jam lagi aku ada kelas dan aku tidak akan bisa tidak memikirkanmu kalau aku belum mengantarmu pulang. Jadi menurutlah padaku—taksi!" Boboiboy boleh merasa lega kali ini. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari mulut mungil sang gadis yang tidak akan berhenti sebelum gadis itu puas.

"Masuk!"

"Iya, iya. Tidak usah berteriak. Aku juga dengar."

Boboiboy duduk di jok belakang bersama Yaya. Dia melirik gadis yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya. Menatap wajah gadis itu lama-lama membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku yang bayar taksinya."

Gadis itu, masih dengan netra yang terpaku pada layar ponsel pintarnya, menjawab, "Baguslah."

"Gadis ini ..." Pemuda itu berdecak kesal.

**X.x.X**

Dua puluh menit kemudian, taksi tersebut berhenti di sebuah gedung apartemen megah berlantai dua puluh. Yaya sedang bersiap turun sementara pemuda di sampingnya sibuk merogoh saku belakangnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak—berpikir, sebelum akhirnya tangannya menghentikan gerakan Boboiboy yang sedang membayar ongkos taksi. "_Jamkkanman _(tunggu). Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen dan langsung kuliah. Jadi ...," beberapa lembar kertas dengan satuan won itu kini sudah beralih tangan, "kau membayar ongkos sampai aku turun di depan universitas."

"_Mwoya_?! (Apa?!)" seru pemuda itu kaget. "Universitasmu itu berjarak hampir satu jam dari sini! Itu pun naik taksi!"

"Hitung-hitung membayar biaya administrasi rumah sakit yang sebelum-sebelumnya," kemudian Yaya lanjut berbicara dengan supir taksi tersebut menggunakan bahasa Korea, "_Ajushi _(Paman), aku mengantar orang ini dulu ke apartemennya setelah itu tolong antarkan aku ke Seoul University."

Beberapa lembar uang yang dia ambil dari tangan Boboiboy pun dia berikan pada sang supir setelah membuat kesepakatan.

Boboiboy mendengus geli. "_Heol, daebak_ (Apa-apaan ini)," ujarnya tak percaya.

Dia menghela napas panjang, ya sudahlah ikuti saja apa kata Yaya. Daripada segalanya menjadi rumit hanya karena dia tidak mau membayar ongkos taksi gadis itu sampai universitas. Boboiboy kembali merogoh saku belakang celananya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya.

Setelah itu, pemuda itu pun turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Yaya yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

**X.x.X**

"Yaya~! Bagaimana keadaan Boboiboy?"

Yaya yang baru masuk ruang kelas langsung diseret gadis bernama Suzy ke bangkunya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu memasang wajah tertarik dan kentara sekali pertanyaannya ingin segera dijawab olehnya.

"Yah biasalah, memar di sana-sini. Sendi bahunya bergeser. Orang yang meninjunya waktu itu tidak main-main," balasnya santai. Dia menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah. Semalaman dia berjaga di samping ranjang Boboiboy dan pulang ke apartemen hanya untuk mengganti baju. Dia memang tidur, hanya saja tidur dalam keadaan duduk membuat otaknya terasa tidak benar-benar istirahat.

"Dia pulang kapan?" tanya Suzy lagi.

"Baru saja pulang. Memangnya kenapa?" matanya memicing curiga, "kau masih menyukainya? Atau kau ingin menjenguknya? Kenapa tidak kemarin saja bersama teman-temannya yang lain kalau kau ingin menjenguknya?"

Suzy mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Jemari yang dihiasi _nail art_ itu memainkan ujung rambutnya yang terurai indah. "Aku baru tahu dia masuk rumah sakit kemarin malam. _Eomma_ (Ibu) sudah tidak memperbolehkanku keluar rumah. Kalau hari ini dia masih dirawat ya aku mau jenguk. Lagian, kenapa kau curiga aku masih menyukainya sih? Kita, kan satu kelas ... apa jangan-jangan kau cemburu aku menjenguk calon suamimu?"

"'Calon suami' katanya. _Ya_ (Hey), mau siapapun yang menjenguknya, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin terus mengawasinya agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan, mengerti? Aku tidak cemburu kalau kau ingin tahu," balas Yaya sembari mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Dia melirik arloji merah mudanya.

Jam satu pas.

Waktunya tepat sekali. Dosen mata kuliahnya hari ini telah datang.

**X.x.X**

Boboiboy itu sebenarnya pemuda yang baik, mengingat keluarganya sendiri adalah keluarga yang taat agama. Apalagi kakeknya, Tok Aba adalah salah satu ustad yang disegani di sana. Pemuda itu bukan pemuda yang pembangkang, bukan pemuda yang suka mencari masalah pula, dia lebih senang jika menjauhkan diri dari hal yang tidak ada manfaatnya.

Namun, sejak dikirim ke Seoul, semuanya berubah. Tidak ada yang mengawasinya sehingga berujung pada pergaulan yang salah. Entah bisa disebut beruntung apa bukan, pemuda itu setidaknya belum pernah merokok, minum-minum, _clubbing_, atau terlibat prostitusi seperti teman-teman lelakinya yang lain.

Mungkin hidupnya akan hancur sejak saat itu sebelum akhirnya dia pindah apartemen dan kebetulan satu lantai—malah depan-depanan—dengan teman SMA-nya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, dia masih ingat jelas kalau dirinya terkejut mendapati ternyata dia dan Yaya satu universitas, ditambah satu kelas karena mengambil jurusan yang sama. Itu terjadi saat dirinya masih tingkat satu.

Selang beberapa bulan, musim dingin pun datang dan universitas diliburkan. Malas berlibur di negara empat musim itu, akhirnya Boboiboy memutuskan untuk pulang ke Malaysia dan menikmati cuaca hangat khas Negeri Jiran itu.

Di situlah semuanya bermula. Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya kalau dia dan Yaya akan terikat seperti ini.

Awalnya, dia juga menolak untuk diawasi. Memangnya dia anak kecil? Memangnya gadis itu _babysitter_-nya?

Walaupun akhirnya hal tersebut pun telah berlangsung selama dua tahun.

Sejujurnya, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merasa beruntung karena ada orang yang bisa mengerem tindakannya yang bisa kelewat batas ini. Dia sudah muak tapi tetap tidak bisa menghentikannya. Pernah dia berniat menghentikan semua kebiasaan buruknya itu, namun setan—baik yang berwujud manusia maupun makhluk gaib—berhasil menariknya kembali ke dalam gelapnya pergaulan ibu kota.

Sebenarnya saat ini semua kegiatan itu telah berkurang. Hanya saja kemarin-kemarin dia sedang patah hati, jadi agak tidak bisa mengontrol sedikit tindakannya.

'Telah berkurang' yang kita bicarakan ini dari sisi Boboiboy, bukan dari sisi Yaya. Kalau dari sisi gadis itu, tidak ada yang berkurang sama sekali. Walau pemuda itu juga tidak salah. Dulu, saat pertama kali bertemu, Boboiboy bisa masuk rumah sakit tiga sampai empat kali sebulan. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Tubuhnya selalu mendapat memar di sana-sini. Sekarang dia hanya masuk rumah sakit dua bulan sekali—abaikan yang seminggu tiga kali itu.

Bagi Boboiboy, Yaya adalah gadis yang menarik—dia menyukainya, tapi bukan dalam arti suka antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Dia suka karena gadis itu begitu sabar dan telaten merawatnya—abaikan bagian kebiasaan gadis itu marah-marah dan sebagainya. Dia suka karena Yaya itu baik, suka membantunya, dan malah gadis itu sering menyelesaikan masalah antara Boboiboy dengan orang-orang yang mencari masalah dengan sang pemuda—Yaya itu berani.

Masakan gadis itu juga enak. Boboiboy malah sudah jarang makan _junk food_ lagi. Setiap sarapan atau makan malam, dia pasti bisa memakan masakan Yaya, entah dia yang meminta atau Yaya yang memberi. Wajar dia minta sih, aroma masakan gadis itu selalu berhasil tercium olehnya dan berhasil membuatnya mengeluarkan air liur.

Masalah pemuda itu sekarang sebenarnya hanya soal sikapnya saja. Toh kalau untuk ibadah Yaya sering mengingatkannya untuk salat—gadis itu bahkan sudah seperti alarm baginya. Jadi, meskipun seperti itu, ibadahnya tetap jalan. Apalagi di negara liberal yang orang muslimnya sedikit, Yaya benar-benar harus menjadi alarm agar pemuda itu tidak lupa ibadah.

Teman-teman pemuda itu awalnya tidak peduli kehadiran sang gadis berkerudung itu. Namun sejak gadis penyuka warna merah muda itu melabrak dan memarahi mereka semua sampai berteriak karena menyebabkan Boboiboy kecelakaan, mereka semua mulai segan padanya. Bahkan takut untuk sekadar mengajak Boboiboy keluar walaupun itu hanya _hangout _biasa. Pasti nanti mereka semua akan ditanya-tanya; 'pergi ke mana?', 'pulang jam berapa?', 'siapa saja yang pergi selain kalian?', sebenarnya mereka malas juga sih ditanya-tanya seperti itu.

Sekarang, baik dirinya maupun Yaya, sama-sama sudah tingkat tiga. Sekitar setahun lagi mereka akan lulus dan bebas menentukan jalan mereka selanjutnya sendiri-sendiri—walau fakta lulus kuliah nanti sebuah acara bernama lamaran akan diadakan antara dirinya dan Yaya.

Boboiboy tak paham. Bukankah pernikahan itu harus berlandaskan cinta? Dia dan Yaya hanya menganggap satu sama lain sebagai teman. Belum lagi kelakuannya di mata gadis itu sudah terjun bebas—tak ada bagus-bagusnya sedikit pun. Memangnya Yaya mau memiliki suami seperti ini? Kalau dia jadi Yaya, dia juga pikir-pikir dulu.

Namun, yah ... namanya juga orang tua.

Peramal masa depan.

**X.x.X**

Empat bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu, keadaan tubuh Boboiboy sudah baik dan sendinya sudah bergeser ke tempatnya semula. Sekarang dia sudah bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lancar. Yaya sendiri juga senang dengan hal ini, senang antara pemuda itu sudah sembuh dan dirinya yang tidak harus khawatir berlebihan lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu pagi yang cerah. Langit berpendah indah dengan awan-awan tipis yang menaungi orang-orang di bawahnya. Satu hari Minggu yang pas dijadikan acara jalan-jalan di bulan September. Banyak orang yang tumpah ke jalanan mengingat jarangnya mendapatkan cuaca cerah seperti ini di musim gugur.

Begitupun dengan mereka berdua.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu, mereka berdua telah duduk manis dengan pesanan yang mulai mendingin dan laptop yang menyala di salah satu kafe kenamaan di jalanan Seoul yang lumayan ramai. Mereka sengaja memesan tempat di ruangan terbuka di lantai dua, ingin duduk dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus menemani.

Boboiboy dan Yaya sibuk berdiskusi mengenai salah satu mata kuliah yang tidak mereka pahami. Kadang pemuda itu yang bertanya, kadang pula sang gadis yang bertanya. Setidaknya mereka kali ini terlihat akur.

Gadis yang hari ini memakai kerudung berwarna merah itu menyesap kopi susunya pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali membaca materi yang baru saja diunduhnya di laptop. Atensinya terdistraksi oleh pemuda yang tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Boboiboy tiba-tiba, netranya melirik segelas kopi susu di sebelah tangan kanan sang gadis, "sejak kapan kau suka minum kopi? Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau rasa kopi itu seperti racun."

Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering menjagamu di rumah sakit, mungkin juga karena aku tanpa sadar mengikuti kebiasaanmu minum kopi. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menyeringai jahil. "Kau tanpa sadar bilang kalau rasa racun itu enak, Nona Yah."

Gadis itu mencibir sebal. "Terserah."

Boboiboy tertawa pelan. Dia suka sekali kalau sudah menggoda temannya seperti ini. Diam-diam dia menyeruput _cappucino_-nya. Netranya terkadang tak bisa fokus untuk membaca jurnal di layar laptopnya, alih-alih belajar yang ada dia justru menatap gadis yang sedang memasang mode serius di hadapannya. Pemuda itu paham, Yaya itu memang orang yang senang belajar, namun dia tidak tahu bahwa ketika belajar gadis itu bisa menganggap hanya ada dirinya sendiri di dunia ini. Dia akan benar-benar mengabaikan suara-suara di sekitarnya kalau tidak ada orang yang secara langsung mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Setahun lagi kita lulus lho," ujar Boboiboy tiba-tiba sembari menatap orang-orang yang berjalan di pinggir jalan sana.

Dua detik berlalu dan suasanya malah kembali hening. Pemuda itu melirik sang gadis yang tak menunjukkan respon sedikit pun. Dia menendang kaki gadis itu pelan. "Yaya."

"Hmm." Bukannya kata-kata, yang keluar hanyalah gumaman tak jelas.

"Setahun lagi kita lulus," ujarnya mengulang ucapan sebelumnya, "kau mau bekerja di sini apa pulang?"

Yaya menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang sedang men-_scroll down_. Dia menatap pemuda itu heran sembari memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran. Kalau aku, kan jelas pulang karena mau melanjutkan bisnis Tok Aba. Nah, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Boboiboy membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dia kembali menatap wajah sang gadis yang tampak sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang juga. Aku tidak mau bekerja di sini, memangnya aku ini robot? Bisa remuk tubuhku kalau bekerja keras seperti itu," ujarnya santai.

Pemuda itu tersenyum samar. "Kenapa tidak bekerja di kedai Tok Aba saja? Hitung-hitung membantuku juga," tawarnya.

"Memangnya kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Yaya curiga, "mengabaikan fakta bahwa entah cepat atau lambat kita berdua akan menikah."

Boboiboy terkesiap. Entah kenapa dia melupakan fakta itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga ya.

"Kenapa tidak? Toh kalau nanti kau jadi istriku, kau, kan bisa membantuku mengelola bisnis. Lagipula kau pintar bikin kue, bisa saja kau menambah menu, kan."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Awas ya kalau nanti ujung-ujungnya kau menolakku bekerja di sana. Ini sudah kontrak kerja secara tidak langsung lho ya," ancamnya bercanda.

"Iya, iya. Kan sekalian belajar juga," pemuda itu juga balas tersenyum, " ... ah iya. Yang soal menikah itu ..."

"Kenapa?" Satu suapan _wafer _coklat berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut sang gadis.

"Memangnya kau mau aku menjadi suamimu?" tanya pemuda itu skeptis. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah lama ingin dia tanyakan. Namun waktu yang belum mengizinkan sampai akhirnya hari ini dia baru berani bertanya.

Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Dia tak pernah menyangka kalau menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kuperbuat?"

Satu jawaban yang tak pernah diduga oleh sang pemuda. Apalagi gadis itu menatapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Apa? Kenapa jawabanmu _simple _sekali?"

"Kalau ternyata jodohku itu kau, takdirku itu kau, aku tidak mungkin menolaknya. Lagipula, kalau itu benar, bukankah aku gadis yang beruntung? Aku tidak perlu mencari jodohku lagi, jodohku sudah ada di hadapanku saat ini. Aku tidak perlu mencari pria ber-_title_ jodoh yang entah berada di mana suatu saat nanti."

"Tapi kehidupanku buruk. Kau sendiri tahu itu."

"Itu, kan hanya terjadi ketika kau kuliah—masa lalumu bersih. Lagipula sebenarnya aku senang kok sikapmu sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Sejujurnya aku kagum lho," Yaya menggeser kursinya ke depan, "walaupun ini negara liberal, walaupun teman-temanmu banyak yang tidak benar, kau masih mau kusuruh salat. Kau masih mau kusuruh-suruh untuk berhenti ini-itu, untuk melakukan ini-itu ... bukankah aku terlihat seperti gadis yang suka marah-marah di matamu? Tapi aku melakukan itu juga untuk mengerem tindakanmu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh ke jurang yang lebih dalam lagi."

Mendengar perkataan panjang lebar yang diutarakan gadis itu mau tak mau membuat kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu naik.

"_Geumanhae_ (berhenti)," ujarnya.

"_Mwo_? (Apa?)"

"Jangan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu sekarang, Yaya. Kau bisa membuatku gila nanti," godanya.

Gadis itu tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau harus jatuh cinta padaku. Nanti kau akan menjadi suamiku."

"Pokoknya jangan sekarang. Aku akan lebih merepotkanmu."

"_Arraseo_ (aku mengerti). Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau perasaanmu padaku berubah ya," Yaya terkekeh pelan. "Kau baru saja patah hati dua bulan yang lalu dan sekarang kau mengucapkan hal seperti ini. Hah ... calon suamiku ini ..."

"Apa? 'Calon suamiku ini' apa? Ish, gadis ini," tambah pemuda itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Kau harus rajin belajar ya. Aku tidak mau IP-mu rendah seperti kemarin-kemarin. Masa orang yang mau menjalankan bisnis turun-temurun seperti ini? Masa orang yang akan jadi suamiku seperti ini? Tidak, tidak. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menikah denganmu," Yaya melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Pemuda itu tahu kalau sang gadis hanya bercanda terhadapnya. Dia menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji akan menjadi orang yang jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Aku janji akan menjadi suami yang pantas untukmu."

"Ey, _ige mwoya_ (apa-apaan ini)," walaupun berkata begitu, tetap saja Yaya menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking pemuda itu, "aku pegang janjimu. Awas kalau kau mengingkarinya."

"Oke, oke. Lagipula aku yang membuat janji ini." Netranya pun melirik layar laptopnya. "Maka dari itu ajari aku materi ini. Kau, kan lebih pintar dariku. Buat calon suamimu ini pintar, Nona."

"Oke!"

**X.x.X**

Sejujurnya hubungan mereka itu baik. Hanya saja jika Boboiboy sudah berulah, sifat galak gadis itu keluar begitu saja. Ditambah lagi, terkadang di saat-saat tertentu pemuda itu mudah terpancing. Jadilah perang dunia ketiga berlangsung panas di lantai delapan sebuah apartemen di tengah ibu kota Seoul.

Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu indah.

Mereka berdua merasa beruntung bisa bertemu satu sama lain. Berapa coba kemungkinan kau bisa bertemu temanmu—ah tidak, teman yang satu negara asal denganmu di negara asing? Setidaknya kau dan dia bisa menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh penduduk di negara asing yang kalian tempati.

Anggap saja mereka itu teman seperjuangan.

**To Be Continued**

*Berhubung saya belum kuliah, SKS itu saya ambil dari SKS FEB UGM yang saya cari di mbah gugel.

Fanfic ini dibuat karena sebenernya saya pengen buat RPF Idol berlatar Korsel (itu lho yang muter-muter) (bukan), tapi ternyata ga jadi-jadi karena bahkan belum dimulai. Saya udah bisa lepas dari kosa kata Jepang di fanfic anime sehingga udah hampir full Indonesia, tapi kalau buat Korsel saya belum bisa lepas (entah ga bisa lepas). Jadi maaf kalau kosa katanya banyak yaa.

Ada beberapa terjemahan yang ga pas karena emang kata itu sendiri ga ada arti spesifiknya kayak 'heol'. Itu semacam kata ekspresi (?). Terus juga 'daebak' dan 'mwoya (atau mwo)' (dan beberapa kata lainnya) itu juga bisa beda arti tergantung kalimatnya apa dan diucapkan dengan intonasi kayak gimana. Mungkin yang suka sama Korsel dan biasa mantengin drama/varshow/atau yang berhubungan sama tuh negara satu bisa ngerti maksud kata-kata (dan maksud yang saya omongin) ini apa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Cream with Fire Topping**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Summary: AU/Dua Warga Negara Malaysia yang tak sengaja bertemu karena apartemen mereka ternyata satu lantai. Sama-sama kuliah di Seoul University, sama-sama kuliah jurusan Manajemen Bisnis./"Tak bisakah kau tidak membuatku khawatir? Tidak membuatku kesal? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu kau masuk rumah sakit, Boboiboy!"/BBBYaya**

**A/N: mengandung unsur Islami dan ada kosa kata Korea, mohon maaf jika terasa aneh dan ada kata yang salah penggunaannya. Saya sendiri tidak begitu mendalami Bahasa Korea**

**X.x.X**

_Ting tong. Ting tong._

Boboiboy menekan bel apartemen gadis itu tak sabar. Dia baru tahu alasan Yaya tidak kuliah pagi tadi adalah karena gadis itu terserang demam. Pemuda itu berani bersumpah kalau mendapat demam di tengah musim dingin seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Dia bisa saja menerobos masuk, toh gadis itu sendiri memberitahunya _password_ apartemennya.

Namun tetap saja dia menjunjung tinggi kesopanan. Pemuda yang menyukai warna jingga itu tidak bisa seenaknya masuk dan mengecek keberadaan sang gadis. Bisa-bisa panci yang biasa digunakan gadis itu memasak melayang ke kepalanya duluan sebelum sempat menanyakan kabarnya.

Dia berdecak sebal. Baru saja ingin menekan bel lagi, pintu besi itu pun terbuka. "_Nuguseyo_? (Siapa?)" tanya Yaya linglung.

"_Masya Allah_ Yaya, wajahmu benar-benar merah. Demammu pasti tinggi!" Mata pemuda itu membulat. Kulit gadis itu pucat dan matanya sayu. Belum lagi suaranya serak—menandakan keadaan gadis itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Oh, Boboiboy ya? Silakan masuk," ujarnya lemas sembari membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Dia melangkah pelan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa panjangnya. "Kenapa ke sini?"

"Aku tadi bertanya pada temanmu itu—entah siapa namanya aku lupa. Katanya kau tidak masuk karena sakit. Jadi aku buru-buru ke sini." Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Syukurlah, mungkin memang Yaya ditakdirkan jadi gadis yang rapi—apartemennya rapi dan bersih.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya cemas. Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak sanggup ke dapur. Tubuhku ngilu semua."

"Kubuatkan sup ya. Mau?" Boboiboy melipat lengan panjangnya; bersiap memasak. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setidaknya gadis itu bukanlah orang yang rewel.

"Masih ada nasi tidak?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada. Tadi tetangga sebelah membuatkanku nasi dan memberiku obat penurun demam. Ah iya, tadi beliau juga memberiku ayam goreng—tapi sudah habis kumakan."

"Aah. Kau tunggu di kamar saja, ya. Aku ke dapur dulu," pemuda itu pun melepas topi yang selalu dipakainya dan menaruhnya di sofa sebelum pergi ke dapur.

"_Ne_ (Iya)," jawab sang gadis lemah. Yaya berusaha berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, dia langsung merebahkan dirinya dan tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata coklat cerah itu pun terpejam. Untung dia sudah salat Dzuhur, jadi tak ada masalah jika dia tidur siang.

Sementara itu, Boboiboy sendiri sibuk mencari bahan makanan dan mulai memasak. Dia tak masalah dalam hal memasak, toh tinggal sendiri di luar negeri artinya harus melakukan segalanya sendiri—dalam kata lain, mandiri. Mungkin masakannya memang tak seenak masakan Yaya, tapi hal itu cukup untuk dapat membuatnya hidup sampai detik ini. Alasannya makan _junk food_ pun sebenarnya karena malas memasak, bukan karena tidak bisa memasak.

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat dan kini sepiring nasi dengan sup daging juga segelas penuh air mineral siap diantarkan ke kamar orang yang bersangkutan.

Pemuda itu menahan rasa laparnya. Mencium aroma masakan yang dia buat sendiri berpikir 'kenapa aku baru tahu aku bisa memasak makanan seharum ini?'.

"Yaya, masakannya sudah selesai. Mau ambil sendiri atau aku masuk ke dalam?" tanyanya pelan. Dia menajamkan indera pendengarannya dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah. Aku tidak punya tenaga."

Boboiboy mendorong knop pintu itu menggunakan sikunya dan menggeser pintu kayu tersebut menggunakan tubuhnya. Seumur-umur dia baru sekali ini masuk ke kamar Yaya. Tidak pernah tahu bahwa gadis ini begitu menyukai warna merah muda. Desain interior kamar sang gadis hampir sembilan puluh persennya penuh dengan warna khas anak perempuan itu.

Dia memandang miris seorang gadis yang tergolek lemah di ranjang itu. Pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu pun berlutut—menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi ranjang sang gadis—dan menaruh makanan gadis itu di nakas. "Yaya, ini makanannya," ingin sekali dia menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan—tapi tentu saja dia tidak mau dihajar oleh gadis pemegang sabuk hitam karate itu.

Yaya memutar tubuhnya ke arah sang pemuda. Dia berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring dan bersandar pada bantal tidurnya yang ditumpuk. Lengan berbalut _sweater _berwarna gading itu pun terjulur dan mengambil piring yang dimaksud. Gadis itu mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu melihatnya dengan sudut bibir yang naik. Terkadang dia heran, kenapa gadis ini sempat-sempatnya bertingkah sok kuat di saat sakit seperti ini. Ah, tapi namanya juga Yaya. Bukan sok kuat, dia memang mandiri.

"Jangan lupa minum obatmu," ujar Boboiboy sembari berdiri. Dia menatap sang gadis sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Tunggu ...," suara lemah itu berhasil membuat kaki jenjang sang pemuda berhenti melangkah. Dia memutar kepalanya. "Bisa tolong jangan pulang dulu? Kau boleh menonton TV atau melakukan apapun yang kau suka. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Akhirnya kau meminta bantuanku. Kapan lagi seorang Yaya meminta pertolonganku hmm? Oke, oke. Aku diam di ruang tengah ya menonton TV sambil mengerjakan tugas—eits _stop_. Jangan bertanya soal tugas dulu. Kau harus sembuh dulu, oke?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Iya, iya. Tapi nanti ajari materi tadi ya. Ah iya, hari ini hanya ada satu kelas, kan?"

"Hm. Soalnya lusa sudah mulai _winter holiday_ dan oh—besok kita kosong. Tadi juga ada beberapa orang yang tidak masuk—entah sakit atau mulai libur duluan," Boboiboy kembali berjalan ke luar kamar. Dia bersiap menutup pintu sembari berkata, "Cepat sembuh. Habiskan makananmu, tidur yang nyenyak. Kubangunkan saat Ashar tiba."

"_Ne_ (Iya)."

_Blam._ Pintu itu pun tertutup pelan.

Boboiboy menghela napas. Kasihan juga Yaya. Palingan dia sakit karena terlalu sibuk mengerjakan tugas atau belajar sehingga lupa makan. Hah ... dasar anak itu ya ...

Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah, mengambil topinya, dan pergi ke apartemennya sendiri untuk mengambil laptop; berniat mengerjakan tugasnya sembari menonton TV di ruang tengah apartemen Yaya.

**X.x.X**

"_Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan orang tuaku?"_

"Hah? Kau tiba-tiba meneleponku dan langsung menanyaiku seperti itu? Bilang '_Assalamu'alaikum_' saja tidak."

"_Iya, iya. _Assalamu'alaikum_. Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku tadi."_

Yaya mendengus geli. Dia menatap sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sebagai informasi, berhubung di sana sedang diadakan _winter holiday_, maka dari itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang dan menikmati cuaca yang hangat dan cerah, dibandingkan harus melihat salju dan memakai pakaian tebal setiap saat. Mereka menaiki pesawat yang sama—duduk bersebelahan—dan baru saja sampai kemarin sore.

Sekarang baru jam sepuluh pagi dan sudah ada orang yang meneleponnya. Dia pikir siapa, ternyata temannya sendiri. Baru saja diangkat tahunya sudah langsung marah-marah.

"_Wa'alaikumsalam_. Sebentar, aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu. Hubunganku dengan orang tuamu ya jelas tetangga lah."

"_Kau tahu apa yang orang tuaku katakan ketika aku datang? Mereka bilang 'Jangan sering-sering merepotkan calon istrimu. Kasihan dia. Belum mengurus dirinya sendiri, mengurusmu lagi. Aduh, jangan bikin Mama malu deh.' Kau mengadu apa pada orang tuaku?"_

"Hah? Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa apalagi mengadu. Aku bahkan terakhir berbincang dengan orang tuamu itu kemarin, saat di bandara. Kalau soal itu sih ... mereka tahu kali kalau kau ini kuliahnya tidak benar."

"_Aish. _Jinjja_ (Benar-benar). Sepertinya ibuku senang sekali dapat menantu sepertimu ya. Lupa anaknya yang mana menantunya yang mana."_

"Kau sedang menyindirku? _Heol_. Itu sih karena aku memang anak baik. Jangan salahkan aku week!"

"_Tapi aku juga sekarang sudah baik tahu! Kapan terakhir aku masuk rumah sakit? Tujuh bulan yang lalu! Itu pun karena aku sedang patah hati—jadinya kalap deh."_

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan salahkan aku. Mana aku tahu."

"_Hah sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, masih _jetlag_ tidak?"_

"Hmm tidak. Kenapa memangnya?"

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Sudah mandi belum? Sarapan sana."_

"Aku sudah mandi dan sarapan dari jam tujuh juga. Memangnya kau. Jam segini belum mandi dan sarapan—lagian mana ada sarapan jam sepuluh."

"_Hehehe. Oke, oke. Kujemput satu jam lagi ya. Aku pinjam mobil ayahku."_

"Naik mobil? Oke."

"_Memangnya mau jalan kaki? Lalu, apa kau mau kerudungmu itu rusak kena angin karena naik motor?"_

"Iya, iya."

"_Sampai bertemu satu jam lagi._ Assalamu'alaikum_."_

"_Wa'alaikumsalam_."

Yaya menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum cerah dan buru-buru membuka lemari pakaiannya.

Entah kenapa hatinya menjadi ringan dan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya.

"Aku pakai baju yang mana ya?"

**X.x.X**

Yaya turun dari kamarnya satu jam kemudian. Senyum di wajahnya masih belum hilang, malah semakin lebar mengingat sebentar lagi calon suaminya itu akan menjemputnya di rumah. Dia menuruni tangga dengan anggun, sembari tetap bercermin pada layar ponselnya yang gelap.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Gadis itu menurunkan ponselnya. Dia menatap adiknya tajam. "Apaan sih."

"Duh, Kakak nih. Pulang-pulang bukannya menemani adiknya belajar malah pacaran," goda Totoitoy.

Mendengar hal itu, pembuluh vena di wajahnya melebar. Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. "Siapa juga yang pacaran," elaknya sembari menuruni sisa anak tangga dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Adiknya, yang kini sudah kelas satu SMP, tetap berniat menggoda kakaknya yang sengaja memalingkan muka ke luar. "Iya deh iya, _taaruf._ Terserah Kakak aja deh hahaha."

"Totoitoy, sudahlah. Kau itu bukannya belajar untuk ulangan semester, malah asyik menggoda kakakmu ini," bela sang ibu yang baru datang dari dapur. Mendengar ucapan pembelaan itu berhasil membuat Yaya menjulurkan lidahnya pada adiknya. "Kakak menang."

"Ish, Ibu ini. Malah membela Kakak."

"Sudah, sudah. Belajar sana. Besok, kan mulai ulangan semester," sang ibu yang masih memakai apronnya itu pun berjalan mendekati Yaya, "butuh uang tambahan tidak?"

"Ah, tidak usah, Bu. Aku bisa pakai uangku sendiri. Lagipula aku, kan tidak suka boros," jawab Yaya sopan. Namun seketika itu juga dahinya mengkerut heran melihat sang ibu yang menggunakan apron putih kesayangannya itu. "Ibu sedang masak apa?"

"Hanya masak camilan biasa. Biasa, adikmu itu lho." Kini giliran Totoitoy yang memeletkan lidahnya.

Yaya memutar bola matanya malas. Baru saja ingin membalas, suara deru mobil di luar rumahnya berhasil membuat atensinya teralihkan. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik dan tangannya refleks merapikan pakaian yang dia pakai. Ponsel yang dia genggam pun langsung berubah menjadi cermin dadakan.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu. _Assalamu'alaikum_."

"_Wa'alaikumsalam_. Hati-hati ya."

Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil _wedges_ lima senti yang dia beli di Korea Selatan lima bulan yang lalu. Dia pun membuka pintu dan langsung menghampiri pemuda yang kini berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"_Assalamu'alaikum_, Tante. Yaya-nya aku bawa pergi dulu ya."

"_Wa'alaikumsalam._ Hahaha iya. Tolong jaga anak Tante ya."

"Iya, Tante. Kami pergi dulu ya."

"Bu, aku pergi ya."

Nyonya Yah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya. Sepertinya menjodohkan mereka berdua memang bukan hal yang buruk. Toh ternyata walau hanya pernah sekelas selama setahun mereka bisa seakrab ini. Ibu dua anak itu menghela napas. Dia pun kembali berjalan ke dapur, berniat melanjutkan membuatkan camilan untuk putra semata wayangnya.

**X.x.X**

Yaya menatap calon suaminya itu dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi dan kegiatan itu dia lakukan berulang kali sampai akhirnya hatinya benar-benar memutuskan bahwa orang di hadapannya ini adalah Boboiboy.

"Aku tidak tahu—ehem ... kau ... penyuka komik Jepang," ucapnya heran. Dia pikir acara pergi ke toko buku ini hanya akan membosankan sang pemuda, tahu-tahunya yang lebih antusias justru Boboiboy. Pemuda itu langsung melesat menuju lantai tiga, tempat di mana biasanya komik-komik dipajang. Entah untuk dijual atau dibaca gratis.

Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau Boboiboy itu ternyata penyuka _anime_ dan _manga_. Kalau begitu, kenapa malah kuliah di Korea Selatan? Bukannya di Jepang saja?

Dia membenarkan letak tas belanja yang berisi tiga novel dan dua buku materi setebal dua senti. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Tujuannya yang lain membawa Boboiboy ke sini, kan untuk membeli buku pendukung mata kuliah. Kenapa sekarang calon suaminya itu malah asyik membaca komik sih?

"Boboi—"

"Sebentar, Yaya, sebentar. Kalau kau sudah selesai, langsung ke kafe di bawah saja. Aku masih lama."

Percaya kok percaya. Yaya percaya kegiatan pemuda itu setidaknya minimal menghabiskan waktu dua jam. Dia pernah menemani adiknya ke toko buku dan hal yang sama pun terjadi. Tiga jam sudah dia berdiri tanpa duduk hanya karena menemani adiknya membaca komik gratis dan berujung hanya membeli tiga komik.

"Oke, aku tunggu kau di kafe,"—_jangan_ _lama-lama dong baca bukunya. Aku, kan bosan._

Jeritan hati Yaya yang tidak berani dia keluarkan. Bisa habis dia dimarahi kalau berani berkata seperti itu. Lagipula dia mengerti kok, dia, kan sama-sama pecinta buku juga—walau Boboiboy sebenarnya pecinta komik sih.

Yaya pun pergi meninggalkan lantai tiga dan langsung menuju kasir yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah selesai membayar, dia menuruni tangga dan menyebrangi jalan kecil penghubung toko buku terbesar di Kuala Lumpur itu dengan _departmen store_. Kafe yang mereka bicarakan adalah kafe _outdoor _yang berada di lantai satu _departmen store_ tersebut.

Gadis itu memilih meja yang berada di tengah. Dia meletakkan belanjaannya di bawah meja dan langsung mengeluarkan _tablet_ yang biasa dia pakai untuk mencari info atau hanya sekadar main _game_.

Seorang pelayan perempuan datang menghampirinya sembari membawa buku menu di tangannya. Yaya tersenyum tipis dan mengembalikan buku menu tersebut sebelum melihatnya. Dia langsung memesan makanan yang biasa dia makan di sana.

"Oke, Yaya. Bertahanlah sampai dua jam ke depan," ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**X.x.X**

"_Nuguya_? (Siapa?)"

"_Mwo_? (Apa?)"

Yaya melepas _earphone _yang dipakainya. Dia menatap pemuda yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah masam. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya tak paham. "Siapa apanya?"

"Laki-laki tadi—siapa? Temanmu?" ujar Boboiboy jengah. Dia melepas topi jingga dan meletakkannya di meja. Belanjaannya dia letakkan di samping kakinya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya dengan buku menu di tangannya. Sama seperti Yaya, dia pun memesan menu yang biasa dia makan di sana.

"Laki-laki tadi?" dahi gadis itu mengerut heran sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa, "dia adik kelasku waktu SMA. Anak OSIS. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Apa? Siapa juga yang cemburu?" elak Boboiboy. Dia melipat tangannya dan membuang mukanya. Melihat kejadian sang gadis yang mengobrol selama sekitar dua menit membuatnya sebal. Padahal hanya mengobrol biasa.

Yaya mengerling jahil. "Dia pernah menembakku lho," godanya lagi.

"Hah? Apa?" Pemuda itu refleks memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menatap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tanyakan saja pada temanku yang lain," sebenarnya dia masih ingin menggoda sang calon suami, namun melihat wajah kesal itu akhirnya Yaya pun berhenti, "tenang saja lah. Tidak usah kesal seperti itu."

Boboiboy tak membalas. Dia sibuk memerhatikan wajah gadis itu. Menelitinya dengan saksama. Pemuda itu memajukan kursinya. "_Ya _(Hei)."

"Hm?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuatku jatuh cinta. Gadis menyebalkan."

"Apa? Memangnya itu salahku?"

"Terus tadi aku kenapa? Kalau bukan cemburu apa lagi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Pipinya merona tipis. Helaan napas panjang terdengar darinya. "Iya, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain lagi. Aku akan jaga jarak. Puas?"

Boboiboy masih memasang wajah pura-pura sebal. Namun sebenarnya dia sedang menahan senyumnya sendiri. Pemuda itu kembali memakai topinya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga jaga jarak—eh, tapi aku dari dulu juga sudah jaga jarak dengan perempuan lain."

"Buat apa jaga jarak? Memangnya aku menyukaimu?"

"_Ya_! (Hei!). Aish, _jinjja_ (benar-benar)."

Yaya sendiri tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan tak suka dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Menggoda Boboiboy bisa semenyenangkan ini rupanya.

**X.x.X**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Langit yang cerah, tanpa awan sedikit pun. Tidak akan ada hujan malam ini—perkiraan mereka berdua.

"Belum mau pulang?"

Yaya mendelik tajam. Dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi acara hari ini selesai?"

"Ya siapa tahu kau sudah bosan. Kalau masih mau di sini ya baguslah. Aku lagi malas di rumah," balas Boboiboy santai. Dia menggigit pinggiran _wafer_ yang membalut es krim _cone_-nya. Pilihannya pergi ke taman kota bagus juga. Banyak pepohonan di sana yang membuat tempat itu menjadi teduh. Dia dan Yaya membeli es krim di minimarket terdekat dan kini sedang asyik memakannya di salah satu bangku di sana.

"Kau tahu, kau itu seperti es krim." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mengernyit tak mengerti. Dia menjilat es krim stroberinya. "Maksudmu?"

Boboiboy memutar topinya ke depan, membuat kesan misterius yang jarang dia tunjukkan. Sekilas, gadis itu sendiri spontan berpikir—ah, mungkin ini yang menyebabkan kenapa banyak perempuan yang jatuh hati padanya.

Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yaya, yang refleks membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Salah satu tangan gadis itu yang bebas menahan tubuhnya agar tidak membentur sandaran tangan yang terbuat dari besi di belakangnya. "Berani bergerak lebih dekat lagi, kutendang kau," ancam Yaya. Oh ayolah, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ada lelaki yang membuat jarak sedekat ini dengan wajahnya—kecuali ayah dan adiknya.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu."

"Menjauh. Aku pegal harus menahan tubuhku seperti ini."

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. Dia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Yaya yang masih kesal segera menggeser duduknya ke bagian bangku paling ujung. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, malas menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau itu ... dingin tapi manis."

Alis gadis itu mengernyit. "Aku dingin? Aku manis? Jangan menggodaku. Aku tidak akan terperangkap dalam godaan seperti itu."

Satu tangan jahil menyenggol es krim yang sedang gadis itu makan dan berhasil membuat noda berwarna merah di bibir atas gadis itu. "_Ya_! (Hei!)" seru Yaya kesal. Dia menjilat bibir atasnya sebal.

"Tuh, kan. Kau itu orangnya dingin, sinis, tapi di sisi lain kau itu manis tahu. Tidak pernah sadar selama ini?" Boboiboy berucap santai sembari memakan potongan _wafer_ es krimnya yang terakhir.

Yaya menunduk dengan pipi yang merona tipis. Dia menjilat es krimnya malu-malu. "_Jinjja_? (Benarkah?)"

"_Eo_ (Ya). Buat apa aku berbohong? Nah kalau aku seperti apa menurutmu?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri antusias.

Gadis berkerudung abu-abu itu memicingkan matanya. Menatap Boboiboy dari atas ke bawah dengan pandangan menyelidik. Tangan kirinya yang kosong menjepit dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. "Api," jawabnya singkat.

"_Mwoya_ (Apa-apaan). Kau kujuluki es krim, kenapa kau menjulukiku api?" Pemuda itu mencibir sebal. Es krim, kan bagus, kenapa harus api sih?

Yaya sibuk memakan wafer yang kini tinggal setengahnya. "Api kalau besar, kan bisa membawa masalah—sama sepertimu kalau sedang kalap atau sedang emosi. Kau kalau sedang marah susah untuk mengontrol emosi—yah walau sekarang sudah bisa sih. Lalu ... api kalau kecil, kan membawa keuntungan. Dia bisa menerangi kita dan membuat kita hangat tanpa membakar kita. Sama seperti dirimu yang bisa membuat orang lain nyaman di sisimu."

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, wajah pemuda itu sudah semerah es krim yang dimakan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Seumur-umur, seingatnya tak pernah ada perempuan yang berhasil membuat pipinya sepanas ini hanya karena rangkaian kalimat seperti itu. Kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu naik. "Kenapa sih kau pintar membuat kata-kata?"

"Apanya? Aku hanya mengutarakan yang kurasakan saja. Yang kurasakan saat mengenalmu ya seperti itu," ujung _wafer _es krim itu kini sudah berhasil masuk ke mulutnya.

"Yaya, tidak ada kata-kata yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" tanya Boboiboy ambigu.

"Kata-kata apa? Bukan kata-kata 'ayo pulang', kan? Ayolah, kita kapan lagi ke sini. Sebentar lagi, oke?" mohon Yaya dengan kedua tangan yang dikatupkan di depan dadanya.

Pemuda itu melepas topinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan benda itu pasrah. "Ya Allah ... anak ini ..."

"_Mwo_? (Apa?)" tanya sang gadis polos.

"Bukan itu lah. Aduh Yaya ...," Boboiboy kembali memakai topinya, namun kali ini dia tidak memakai topinya terbalik seperti kebiasaannya, dia memakai topinya seperti tadi—ujung topinya di arahkan ke depan.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Kupikir aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa darimu."

"Hmm ... misalnya 'aku mencintaimu'?"

"Katakan itu pada ayahku. Aku tidak peduli seberapa besar cintamu padaku kalau ujung-ujungnya kau hanya mengajakku berpacaran."

"Galak sekali. Lagipula aku akan jadi suamimu nanti—_Insya_ Allah, jika Allah mengizinkan."

"Lalu apa?" Gadis itu menaikkan nada suaranya. Dia kesal karena Boboiboy terus bertele-tele, tidak mengutarakan maksudnya sedari tadi.

"Pulang yuk~" Boboiboy berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Suara siulan santai terdengar darinya.

"_Heol_. Tunggu aku!" Yaya pun langsung berdiri dan mengejar pemuda bertopi itu yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Dia mencengkeram baju lengan panjang yang pemuda itu kenakan. "Katakan apa maksudmu tadi? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yang mana?" Rupanya Boboiboy sedang bermain _hard to get_ saat ini. Yaya menghela napas kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar. Katakan saja. Memangnya apa sih?"

"Kata-kata ... yang mungkin akan kau dengar satu tahun lagi?"

"Hah?" Yaya berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap heran pemuda yang kini berjarak tiga langkah di depannya. Dahinya mengernyit heran tak mengerti.

Gadis itu berpikir, kira-kira kejadian apa yang akan terjadi satu tahun lagi dari sekarang.

"Eng ... 'selamat atas kelulusanmu?', 'kau benar-benar hebat Yaya?', 'aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendapat _cum laude_?'" Mendengar tebakan Yaya yang terdengar narsis itu mau tak mau membuat sang pemuda menghela napas panjang. Dia menatap datar sang gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau memang ingin sekali kupuji seperti itu ya?"

"Habisnya yang terpikirkan olehku ya acara kelulusan. Satu tahun lagi kita lulus, kan?" bela Yaya. Ya memang dia tidak salah juga sih.

"Setelah itu, setelah itu. Ada tidak?"

"Beritahu saja. Aku sedang malas main tebak-tebakan~" Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia sedang malas berpikir. Selain itu memang apa lagi yang mungkin Boboiboy ucapkan padanya setelah kelulusan?

'Selamat kau kuterima bekerja di kedai Tok Aba', kan tidak lucu.

"Oke. _Clue. _Kata yang akan kuucapkan di depan ayahmu."

"Lamaran? Tapi, kan itu memang sudah diatur. Jadi—"

"Bukan lamaran."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan menatap wajah gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Boboiboy berdehem pelan.

"'Saya terima nikahnya Yaya Yah binti Yah dengan mas kawin sekian dan seperangkat alat salat dibayar tunai'. Kau yakin tidak mau mendengar itu dariku?"

Yaya termangu. Tubuhnya membeku dan matanya tidak mengerjap sedikit pun. Pipi gadis itu kembali menghangat seperti sebelumnya. Netranya dia alihkan ke direksi lain—malu jika harus bertemu pandang dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Itu, kan memang harus kau ucapkan nanti. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya satu tahun lagi aku harus mendengar kalimat itu."

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar. Dia menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan dan berucap, "Ayo pulang. Sudah sore."

**X.x.X**

Liburan musim dingin telah berlalu. Boboiboy dan Yaya sudah kembali terbang ke Korea Selatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini mereka menjadi lebih sibuk dibanding sebelumnya. Sibuk belajar dan membuat skripsi, belum lagi menghadapi ujian akhir.

Mereka berdua mempunyai target yang sama, lulus tahun ini. Jadi mau apapun cobaan, akan mereka hadapi karena tekad mereka untuk cepat-cepat lulus pun semakin besar.

Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali pulang dan mulai menjalan bisnis turun-temurun kakeknya. Maka dari itu dia sering pulang telat karena sibuk belajar di perpustakaan kampus. Terkadang dia juga pulang cepat namun belajar di apartemennya sampai larut malam.

Tak ada lagi Boboiboy yang seperti dulu—bahkan teman-temannya sendiri sampai heran. Yang ada adalah Boboiboy yang kini rajin belajar. Bahkan saking rajin belajarnya, Yaya sendiri sampai heran. Perasaan yang dulu sering belajar itu dirinya, tapi sekarang malah Boboiboy.

Tapi gadis itu memakluminya. Boboiboy itu, kan laki-laki, mau menjalankan bisnis keluarga lagi, tentu saja dia harus pintar dan dapat dipercaya oleh kakeknya memegang kedai coklat yang sudah tak ada duanya di sana nanti.

Yaya tersenyum mendapati sang pemuda yang tertidur di depan laptop yang menyala. Tangannya terlipat di meja, menumpu kepalanya dan topi yang biasa dia pakai terjatuh. Pemuda itu duduk di lantai berkarpet sedangkan sofa di belakangnya dijadikan sandaran—beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur.

Gadis itu menghampiri Boboiboy dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Padahal pemuda itu yang mengajaknya belajar bersama malam ini. Tapi kenyataannya sang pemuda malah tertidur duluan. Seingatnya dia hanya berada di dapur selama lima menit.

Lututnya bertumpu pada lantai. Kedua gelas kopi berbeda rasa itu dia letakkan di meja kaca itu sebelumnya. Tangannya mengguncangkan pundak sang pemuda pelan. "Bangun. Kau mau lanjut belajar apa tidur?" netra cokelatnya melirik jam digital yang berada di sudut layar laptop, "sudah jam satu malam."

Tidak ada respon sama sekali. Yaya mengguncangkan tubuh pemuda itu lebih keras. Dia kasihan jika Boboiboy malah tertidur di lantai sepanjang malam dengan posisi seperti itu. Bangun-bangun nanti badannya pegal semua.

"Boboiboy?"

"Eng iya ... apa—oh iya!" Pemuda itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil buku yang penuh dengan coretan keterangan tambahan. Dia membukanya dan langsung membandingkannya dengan jurnal yang dia unduh dari internet satu jam yang lalu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau sudah kelelahan. Tidur saja, besok kita ada kelas jam sebelas dan kau bisa melanjutkan belajarmu," saran Yaya bijak.

"_Ani_ (tidak). Aku tidak mau kalah rajin dari calon istriku. Sini temani aku. Kita diskusi lagi," tolak Boboiboy sembari mengambil kopinya dan menyeruput pelan.

Gadis yang kali ini tidak memakai kerudung segi empatny—dia memakai kerudung langsung—itu tersenyum maklum. Dia mengangguk dan mengambil laptop miliknya.

Mereka pun mulai kembali berdiskusi sampai akhirnya jam tiga dini hari keduanya sama-sama tertidur di lantai.

**X.x.X**

_Cklek. Blam._

"Gimana? Lancar?" Boboiboy refleks berdiri dan menghampiri gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruang sidang. Dia tersenyum lebar, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang kini tampak terlihat kalut. "Yaya?"

Gadis bernama Yaya itu mengangguk lemah. "_Alhamdulillah_. Cuman ... ya begitulah. Aku tidak tahu tadi aku habis melakukan apa. _Ottokhae_? (Bagaimana ini?)"

"Sudah, sudah. Yang penting kau sudah ikhtiar dan berdoa. Tawakal saja. Allah tidak mungkin salah memberi nilai. Kau sudah berjuang sejauh ini, pasti dapat nilai yang pantas," hibur pemuda itu. Dia menepuk puncak kepala sang gadis pelan.

"Oke," dia mendesah pasrah, "temani aku dulu ke kantin. Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan."

"_Jjajangmyeon_?"

"_Ne_ (iya)."

"_Geurae_ (Baiklah). Kita ke kantin sekarang."

Yaya berjalan menunduk. Dia sibuk memainkan ujung jarinya cemas. Dia masih takut kalau hasil dari ruang sidang tadi buruk. Dia tidak suka ada nilai yang rendah di antara nilai-nilai tingginya yang lain. Padahal belajar sering, salat tidak pernah terlewatkan, baca Alquran juga suka, namun tetap saja dia merasa ada yang kurang.

Mungkin karena saking seringnya belajar dia takut tidak sempurna? Apa itu penyebab dia gugup di ruang sidang tadi? Atau memang semua orang pasti akan gugup?

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana kalau nilainya buruk? Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya kecewa?

Dia menghela napas panjang. Ya sudahlah. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

"Masih cemas hm?" Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Boboiboy dengan wajah kecut. "Aku masih takut kalau nilaiku jelek. Tadi aku gugup sekali. Eksekusi macam apa ini ..."

"Ya sudahlah. Memangnya hanya kau yang gugup? Yang cemas? Aku juga. Mereka juga."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Sudahlah. Kau pasti dapat nilai bagus. Jangan nangis, kutraktir kau sepuasnya hari ini, bagaimana?" tawar pemuda itu. Boboiboy tahu seperfeksionis apa gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Dia hanya berusaha menaikkan _mood _gadis itu.

"_Jinjja_? (Benarkah?)" tanya sang gadis memastikan. Dia menatap Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Eo _(Iya). Pesan apa saja. Aku yang bayar. Daripada sedih terus, lebih baik makan banyak. Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang itu padaku."

Yaya tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia menarik tangan sang pemuda agar berjalan lebih cepat. "Nanti aku ganti ya, Insya Allah kalau ingat."

"Ey, tidak perlu lah. Aku ikhlas kok."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Tapi aku tidak enak. Biasanya kalau _mood_-ku sedang buruk aku makan banyak lho."

Kini giliran pemuda itu yang tertawa. "Aku tahu."

"Boboiboy—"

"Ya sudah, begini saja. Nanti, ketika kita sudah menikah, kau harus selalu masak makanan yang enak untukku. Dengan begitu hutangmu lunas."

"Ish, kau ini lah." Yaya menggembungkan pipinya malu. "Masakanku itu selalu enak. Makanya kau sering minta, kan."

"Aku tidak selalu minta. Kau juga sering memberiku."

"Iya, iya. Pokoknya gitu deh. Oke, aku janji akan selalu memasak makanan yang enak untukmu setiap hari."

"_Terbaik_," dia mengacungkan jempolnya, "jadi ke kantin tidak?"

"Jadi dong!"

**X.x.X**

Yaya duduk di depan cermin dengan gelisah. Sesekali dia menekan dadanya sendiri, berusaha membuat jantungku berdetak normal. Desahan napas panjang juga terdengar darinya beberapa kali, tanda kalau dia sedang tidak tenang.

Totoitoy yang memerhatikan kakaknya dari tadi hanya bisa memandangnya datar. "Memangnya segugup itu, ya, Kak?"

Gadis yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya itu pun menoleh pada sang adik. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gugupnya aku."

Bibinya yang memang bertugas merias wajah di hari pernikahannya itu pun berujar sembari tertawa kecil, "Semua orang juga pasti gugup kok kalau ada di situasi seperti ini. Yaya sekarang sudah besar ya, sudah mau punya suami. Aduh kau ini beruntung sekali. Calon suamimu itu tampan, baik, taat agama, pintar, keluarganya terpandang, punya bisnis turun-temurun lagi. Tidak heran kalau dia lulusan _cum laude_."

Yaya yang mendengar hal itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bibi, aku juga lulusan _cum laude_. Bahkan IP-ku di atas IP-nya dia—err ... walau hanya beda sedikit sih."

"Iya, iya, terserah Yaya saja deh. Eh, sini, Bibi rapikan lagi riasanmu." Gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat sang Bibi sedang merapikan riasannya di bagian mata. Matanya kembali terbuka saat dia mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. "Ibu?"

"Sudah siap?" Nyonya Yah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia melihat anak gadisnya dengan kagum. Hari ini sang putri tunggal akan dipersunting oleh pemuda kepercayaannya. Hari ini pula tanggung jawab sang putri seluruhnya akan pindah ke tangan suaminya.

Hari ini putri cantik sekali, sangat anggun. Malaikatnya ternyata sudah dewasa.

"Ibu~" Yaya merajuk. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri gugup. "Apa aku keluar sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Semuanya hanya tinggal menunggu mempelai perempuan. Ayo sini Ibu tuntun." Nyonya Yah menghampiri anaknya dan membantunya berdiri. Dengan hati-hati, dia menuntun gadisnya itu keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tamu yang diubah menjadi tempat ijab kabul. Rumah Yaya sendiri terbilang besar, walau lebih besar rumah sang calon suami. Jadi ruang tamunya itu mampu memuat sekitar lima puluh orang lebih termasuk keluarganya dan keluarga mempelai laki-laki.

Semua yang berada di sana diam ketika Yaya mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Gadis itu bisa melihat, di sana, tempat di mana seluruh atensi akan berpusat, duduklah seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi. Sebisa mungkin Yaya mengontrol air mukanya. Dia senang, tapi juga gugup.

Dengan perlahan Nyonya Yah mendudukkan putrinya di samping sang calon suami. Setelah itu, beliau menyingkir dan duduk bersama ibu dari mempelai laki-laki.

Penghulu dan ayah dari sang mempelai perempuan yang berada di sana tersenyum lembut pada mereka berdua. Setelah segala rangkaian acara sudah selesai mereka lewati, sekarang acara puncak dari seluruh acara yang mereka adakan ini akan dilaksanakan sekarang.

Sang mempelai laki-laki, Boboiboy, menghela napas panjang. Dia melirik pada gadis berkerudung yang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

...

"Saya nikahkan dan saya kawinkan engkau dengan putri saya yang bernama Yaya Yah dengan mas kawin berupa emas dua puluh gram dan seperangkat alat salat dibayar tunai."

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Yaya Yah binti Yah dengan mas kawin berupa emas dua puluh gram dan seperangkat alat salat dibayar tunai."

"Sah?"

"Sah!"

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya tersenyum bahagia.

**The End**

**Reply Review Area:**

**reader special:** ini udah update ya. Makasih udah review.

**aries queenzha:** wah makasih udah suka. Eng bagian sususan yang mana ya yang ga ngerti? Aduh jadi merasa bersalah. Makasih udah review.

**Guestest****:** ini udah lanjut ya. Makasih udah review.

**Adriana larasaty****:** haha aduh maaf cuman bikin sampai nikah aja. Soalnya ga kebayang. Emang ... yang di kafe ... ada unsur romensnya gitu? (authornya sendiri ga ngerasa). Panggil aja Sha. Makasih udah review.

**:** wah makasih udah bilang ceritanya keren. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

**Feemort:** sebentar ... ini fluff dari sebelah mananya W(OAOW). Ini bukan soal biar perusahaan mereka digabung gitu haha. Kan ceritanya Mamanya Boboiboy itu udah percaya banget ke Yaya, soalnya Yaya kan anak baik. Keluarganya terhormat—keluarganya Boboiboy juga gitu. Jadi istilahnya mah saling memercayakan gitu deh. Ahaha terima kasih. Makasih udah review.

Terima kasih banyak bagi semua orang yang sudah membaca, memberi respon, memfavoritkan, dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Semua itu sangat diapresiasi oleh saya.

p.s: ada yang baca These Years? Berhubung endingnya gantung (oke, saya menyadarinya), saya ingin membuat sekuelnya. Tapi ga ada ide sedikit pun, soalnya semua ide yang saya punya cocoknya sama pairing sebelah di fandom sebelah. Ada yang bisa memberikan saya prompt? Jujur saya geregetan pengen nyelesain konflik mereka, tapi sayangnya ga ada ide. Atau yang ga baca juga tolong kasih saya prompt, nanti prompt yang emang cocok saya pakai. Pairing fanfic These Years itu FaYi :)


End file.
